Pequeño Milagro
by Madame Poulain
Summary: El día en que una nueva princesa llegó a la Tierra, el sol brilló un poco más y Harry supo que sería su milagro personal. One-Shot para Chocolate y Menta. Harry Potter/Lily Luna Potter. Reeditado.


**Disclaimer:** Nada mío, es de JKR :)

* * *

—**Pequeño Milagro—**

_We're chasing stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly with me_

_**&.**_

Ese día no podía brillar el sol, parecía perezoso, todo estaba oscurecido y la lluvia arreciaba con cada segundo que pasaba, era verano y esos aguaceros que se soltaban casi a diario presagiaban la despedida, pronto llegaría el otoño, pero ese dos de septiembre se respiraba hierba húmeda y menta en el ambiente y también un montón de nervios que no dejaban vivir la vida de forma decente.

Harry ya debería de haberse ido acostumbrando al exceso de lluvias, la humedad del ambiente, los quejidos de su esposa y a los porqués constantes de sus pequeños niños sobre la pequeña que venía en camino.

**&.**

Y cuando sostiene entre sus brazos a la estrellita que es suya, siente que es el día más feliz de su vida, como también lo fueron cuando nacieron James y Albus, y cuando se casó con Ginny, pero éste también es el día más grandioso de su existencia, es que le faltaba su princesita para completar su felicidad. Esa muñequita que sostiene en su regazo es suya y de nadie más, bueno, también de Ginny, y está orgulloso de ser el padre de esa cosita que ya se ganó el cielo con sólo haber venido al mundo.

La lluvia ya no atormenta a Londres y una ligera sonrisa va haciendo cosquillas en las comisuras de los labios, de todos los familiares presentes en el cuarto de San Mungo, Harry sabe que un rayito de sol se va asomando de a poquito a poco en el día, en su vida, en la familia, un rayito que pronto se convertirá en sol.

El joven azabache voltea a observar a su Ginny, que se encuentra sentada sobre la cama, viéndolo ella también, los dos se miran y no necesitan de palabras para entenderse, ya ni de miradas para comunicarse, porque hace mucho aprendieron a sentirse aunque se encuentren lejos, pero Harry quiere agradecerle lo mucho que ha hecho por él, y lo feliz que se encuentra de que por fin hayan completado la familia, sabe que la mejor forma de hacerlo es sonreírle, y lo hace, porque a la pelirroja lo que más le gusta de él es que cuando sonríe, su mirada cetrina desprende miles de pequeñas luces que iluminan su mundo, como desde hace más de diez años.

Ya van pasando los meses, y Harry sabe que esa niña que carga no puede ser más suya y que se vuelve más adorable cada día que pasa.

Cuando Lily cumpla sus cinco añitos, su papá le va a regalar la más hermosa muñeca que pueda existir sobre la faz de la tierra, porque una princesa como su hijita debe tener la mejor compañera de juegos, pero mejor amigo para jugar ya lo tiene y es él.

Harry conoce todo de ella. Sabe que cuando llora es porque Hugo le quitó a la Señora Fifí; que cuando hace un puchero con su boca es porque quiere una paleta de cajeta, pero que si se la da, de seguro que lo Ginny le regala a él, es un sermón sobre la alimentación de los niños; a las seis de la tarde pide con una sonrisita chiquita, que la cargue en sus brazos, que la meza y que le de su biberón de leche, porque aunque tenga cuatro años, ella todavía toma en biberón y no piensa dejarlo muy pronto; que cuando Ginny llega del trabajo y su hija corre a abrazarla es su segunda hora favorita del día, porque la primera es a las nueve de la noche, cuando se va a dormir, él junto con su esposa van a la habitación de la niña, le dan su taza de chocolate, le relatan el cuento de la princesa que corre por el bosque junto con siete enanitos muy bien portados, tal como ella debe ser, y se duerme entre el calor de ellos dos; su hermano favorito es Albus porque él le regala ranas de chocolate, pero que James es su modelo a seguir cuando sea grande.

Lo que no sabe es que esa sonrisa torcida, toda pícara como ella suele ser, es porque a quebrado el jarrón favorito de su madre, pero que para salvarse de un castigo le echa la culpa al pobre gato marrón, no lo sabe, pero Harry ya intuye que ha hecho una maldad, aunque no tiene corazón para reprenderla, lo intenta, pero con esa mirada de _yo no fui_, no puede hacer nada y la carga para hacerla girar, girar, girar como un rehilete.

Harry, por su adoración, es capaz de dejarse poner corona y capa, sentarse sobre una mesita que apenas y lo sostiene, comer galletitas de animalitos y entablar una entretenida plática con la princesita Lily.

Uno de los momentos favoritos del día del pelinegro es cuando, James, Albus y Lily bajan corriendo las escaleras, con el Golden Retriever que tienen por mascota detrás de ellos. Sus pequeños merodeadores se paran cuando ven que los observa desde la sala, ellos le agitan la mano en forma de saludo y le gritan un "Hola Papá" que hace que su corazón grite de emoción por tener tan hermosos tesoros.

A Harry le encanta ver como se mueven las dos coletas que tiene su pequeña Lunita sobre su cabeza, ama su color fuego, y ver como se ondula al compás que corre. Y de sus niños adora la chispa con la que descubren el mundo, y la forma en que tratan de cabalgar sobre el pobre perro.

Al final del día, cuando la tarde ha caído y Ginny junto con él observan como los tres pequeños duermen abrazados sobre una manta extendida sobre el suelo, con el lento vaivén de sus respiraciones y las motitas de cereza chispeando sobre las mejillas de cada uno de los niños, que con la pelirroja ha querido contárselas a cada uno mientras duermen, pero que no pueden terminar porque son infinitas, puede dar gracias a Merlín por haberle concedido tan maravillosa familia.

Ya podrá irse preocupando en algunos años más delante de los mocosos que intenten quitarle a su princesa, pero por ahora sólo le queda disfrutar, agradece que tenga dos cómplices más para que le ayuden, porque gracias a todos los santos, James y Albus resultaron ser demasiado sobre protectores con su hermana, eso se lo hará más fácil.

De sus niños puede decir que son sus pequeños, pequeños demonios que le llenan la vida de risas y enojos fingidos por sus travesuras, pero de Lily sólo puede sonreír, porque ella es única, su estrella, su sol, la más traviesa de los tres, su pequeño milagro.

* * *

Para el foro de Chocolate y Menta, por su primer aniversario, aunque como siempre tarde, pero mejor que nunca. Muchas gracias a todos por ser gente tan hermosa. Ya saben, una chica feliz es una chica con reviews.

**Madame Delacour 21/11/09**

**REEDITADO****: 1/1/11**


End file.
